There's a first time for everything
by soul1essharpy
Summary: AU-ish What if Jack and Ianto's first time happened after the episode 'Meat? (Idea stems from an outtake I saw of a scene between Jack and Ianto in the Hub armory & from the looks of Ianto's nervous behavior and Jack's enticing flirt, it seemed like they hadn't quite 'gotten to know' one another yet.) M/M slash


Title: There's a first time for everything

Author: _soul1essharpy_

Fandom: Torchwood

Pairing: Jack & Ianto

Rating: M/NC-17

Beta(s): Sadly, all mistakes are mine!

Complete: Yes

Spoilers/Warnings: graphic depictions of sex, not to mention gratuitous use of the word 'fuck'. It is my favorite swear and love how it sounds when Gareth says it, so now it's Ianto's favorite, too.

Summary: Shameless PWP! AU - What if Jack and Ianto's first time happened after the episode 'Meat'? (I saw an outtake of a scene between Jack and Ianto in the armory at the Hub and from the looks of their behavior, it seemed like they hadn't quite 'gotten to know' one another yet.)

video link {(http:/) s137[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/q218/forevertommyzgirl/?action=view¤t=BestTorchwoodSceneEVER[dot]mp4}

Disclaimer: I don't own our beloved boys, I only borrow them from time to time to fulfill my plot bunnies' many, many fantasies. If I did own them, however, they surely would have had a more lasting 'forever' kind of love story ending after many adventures and years together and certainly in no way on earth would have ended in the manner their writers lazily chose for them.

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media __franchise__. No copyright infringement is intended. _

Author's Notes: My first attempt at TW fan fiction, so be gentle with comments. Always remember...

IANTO KNOWS EVERYTHING (cos it says so at the bottom of the screen) ;P

* * * * JANTO * * * *

Jack was still sitting motionless at his desk, staring into space, facing a now blank CCTV screen when Ianto walked in.

"Just...uh...wanted to see if you needed anything before I went home, sir."

Jack jumped, visibly startled at the sudden sound of Ianto's dulcet tones. He had not heard the younger man enter the room, though this was not unusual. Ianto had the uncanny ability to move so silently that it seemed, at times, he just appeared out of thin air.

"Huh. That late already?" looking at his watch, suddenly aware that several hours had now passed since he had watched Gwen and Rhys out on the Plass.

"Yep." Ianto stood for a moment, waiting for a reply to his question, though he received none. "You alright, Jack?"

"Yeah." answered Jack with a halfway smile, paused, then said "So...pizza?"

He didn't want to be alone tonight...unless it was with Ianto. Jack, had surprised himself with how was quickly he was becoming accustomed to his 'Ianto Time'. In his distracted state, he looked at Ianto cheerfully, hoping he'd say yes, not realizing that it wasn't clear he was inviting Ianto to have dinner with him, not ordering for him.

"You...um...want me to order you a pizza before I go, sir?" poor Ianto looked completely confused. It suddenly dawned on Jack that he had not made himself very clear.

"Well, I was thinking it would be a pizza for 'us', but I guess I didn't make that very clear..." he trailed off as he watched Ianto. Ianto was miles away, smiling to himself, clearly remembering something that amused him."Ianto?" no reply."Earth to Ianto?"

"S-sorry...I was... uh," he managed to stutter out, smile still on his face. "W-what did you say, sir?"apparently unable to clear his thoughts.

"I was asking you if you'd like to share a pizza with me tonight." a curious smirk slowly crept across Jack's face. "What were you thinking about just then?"

"W-What? Oh, nothing, just...uh...thinking about something from earlier" shaking his head, as if to clear his mind as he sat down on Jack's desktop, facing him.

"Oh, and what was that?" he caught Ianto's gaze and held it, eyebrow arched in question. "By the look on your face, you seemed to be enjoying it, whatever it was."

"Uh..stags butting antlers?" he muttered out loud, though not meaning to, causing him to blush slightly.

He was still embarrassed by, but more truthfully, quite aroused by their previous exchange. They had been flirting for months, he had been asked on a proper 'date', and they had thoroughly snogged the hell out of each other more than a few dozen times, but never anything more than that, Jack being uncharacteristically patient in waiting for Ianto to be ready for more, dealing daily with the mounting sexual tension.

That tension, is why it had taken him a few minutes to regain control after Jack's earlier advances. Ianto had continued to struggle to control his intermittent arousal for the last few hours, hard-on returning each time he thought about his hand on Jack's considerable bulge, which at last count was around twenty-five. He was trying even harder to keep control and not act impulsively now, but when this close to Jack, it was damn near impossible.

"Oh, yeah" Jack grinned wickedly, raising an eyebrow and flashing his gorgeous dimples "That."

_'Shit...the dimples, he __**had**_ _to flash the fuckin' dimples._' he stared at Jack, lustful eyes trailing to his mouth '_Mmm...the things I'd have him __**do**_ _with that mouth... oh, bloody hell_'

Ianto's tenuous hold on his self-control disintegrated in that very instant, he had made up his mind, or rather Jack had helped make it for him, and there was no turning back now.

* * * * JANTO * * * *

Ianto's hand quickly clutched Jack by the nape of the neck and dragged him roughly to him, thrusting his tongue between Jack's warm lips, finding no resistance. His tongue plundered Jack's mouth, seeking out his tongue wildly.

The feel of Ianto's wanton tongue eagerly tangling with his own screamed volumes to Jack. It definitely wasn't their first kiss, but the others had been _nothing_ like this one. Ianto had both his hands clasped on Jack's face, holding him there, locked in the kiss, afraid he'd pull away. Doing just the opposite, Jack kicked his chair back as he stood up in front of Ianto, who was still seated on the desk, never breaking from the kiss.

Ianto slid his hands down Jack's chest, circling his arms around Jack's waist. Jack closed his eyes and kissed Ianto running his tongue over Ianto's slowly, until pulling away, tugging Ianto's lower lip as he broke the kiss. Ianto moaned his disappointment, deciding he wasn't ready for it to end. So, with his arms still around Jack's lower back, he pulled him back into another kiss.

Jack moaned in pleasure as Ianto hands firmly palmed Jack's arse, pulling him so close not even a breath could get between them. Ianto hungrily ran his tongue over Jack's, feeling a sudden flash of heat all over his body. Jack pulled back a breath and Ianto whimpered, almost as if in pain, but it became a low, pleasured moan as Jack kissed his way to Ianto's neck, to nuzzling and kissing, his hand stroking Ianto's face.

'_I want more'_... Ianto cried inwardly "Unnhh..." he moaned unintelligibly into Jack's ear as he melted against him.

Jack was surprised, but only that it had taken this long for Ianto to finally give in and let himself go. He had seen Ianto staring at him lustfully for months, knowing all too well what thoughts he was probably having, but it was only ever from the corner of his eye...Ianto was far too stealthy to get caught in a full-on stare.

Jack bit Ianto playfully and he stiffened and groaned. His hands quickly found their way to Jack's waistcoat while Jack continued to kiss and nip his neck. Ianto unfastened and began to remove Jack's waistcoat, pulled it down to his biceps, then yanked the garment to him roughly, with Jack still inside it before letting it fall from Jack's arms.

Jack cupped his hands around Ianto's neck then kissed him gently, his tongue delving deep inside Ianto's hot mouth. Ianto tugged Jack's shirt from his waistband and deftly began to unbutton it while soft moans of pleasure escaped his lips.

"Oh, god, I want you...so...bad, Jack." his kisses becoming more frantic as his desire for Jack escalated.

"Want you too, Ianto, you have no idea." Jack's eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling of being in Ianto's arms, kissing him, touching him.

Ianto reached up between them, loosened his tie, then yanking it from around his neck, let it drop to the floor. His tongue still exploring Ianto's mouth, Jack swiftly went to work on Ianto's already unfastened waistcoat, pulling it down his shoulders, letting it fall behind his back. Ianto moaned softly into Jack's mouth, running his hands up inside Jack's shirt and over his shoulders quickly removing it. It fell to the floor without a sound.

Jack took a small step back to remove his t-shirt, which was clinging to his pecs and abs like a second skin. He pulled his shirt up from the waistband of his pants and then off, revealing his bare, perfectly tanned skin underneath.

'_**Fuck, **__he's beautiful_' he just stared, his heart racing. He sighed, closing his eyes and wetting his lips. Feeling the bulge in his trousers growing, he unconsciously rubbed his erection, trying to make room in his ever-tightening trousers.

Before he could open his eyes, he felt Jack's warm breath on his cheek and then his soft lips...so soft, so warm. Ianto traced Jack's lips with the tip of his tongue and felt the older man shudder. Ianto pulled away, planting kisses on Jack's jawline on the way to his neck. Ianto nibbled and kissed Jack's earlobe, all the while panting into Jack's ear, sending warm shivers down Jack's spine with every breath. Ianto bit a little harder, Jack's unique and utterly irresistible scent driving him crazy with desire.

"Mmm..._I-anto_". '_The feel of his hands, his breath, his eager mouth... that tongue_' the young Welshman drove him senseless.

When it came to Ianto, Jack had very little control of himself and he was losing more with every second. He feverishly ripped Ianto's shirt open, sending buttons clattering to the floor. He _had _to have him, _take_ him, and uncharacteristically of Jack, to let himself be _taken_. They kissed each other almost frantically, with pure lust and longing. Jack wrenched Ianto's shirt off him, revealing his gorgeously toned torso.

'_Shit, it really is a shame what those suits keep hidden_.'

Ianto clutched at him, slamming Jack's bare chest against his own. He clamped his mouth over Jack's. Ianto didn't even care that Jack had ruined his shirt. Jack's warm, bare skin felt so damned good pressed against his own, Ianto cared about nothing else. They both moaned and sighed, almost in unison, in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Jack pulled back and looked at Ianto. He groaned his displeasure at Jack's sudden retreat. Jack stood staring at his horny young Welshman sitting there, naked from the waist up, his eyes half-closed, breathing heavily. He wanted to make certain he wasn't dreaming this...again.

"Why...did you...stop?" Ianto opened his eyes and asked between breaths.

"I wanted to make sure I...wasn't dreaming again" Jack answered softly, almost embarrassed by the admission.

"You dream about me, sir?" Ianto couldn't help but tease him.

"Yes, and thank you for making fun of me, Ianto" he growled, looking uncharacteristically hurt.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You're not the only one... I...dream about you too, a lot" offering an apologetic smile.

Ianto, still breathing heavily, looked Jack square in the eye, taking his hand, placing it on the warm bulge straining against the fabric of his trousers.

"Does this feel real to you?", he questioned with a bit of a smirk. Jack inhaled sharply.

Jack was only mildly surprised at Ianto's behavior, especially after the very thorough snogging he had just received. At most times seemingly shy and reserved, Jack had always figured there was more of himself that Ianto kept hidden beneath the surface. He had long wondered at what wonderfully wicked thoughts lay behind that innocent face...it appeared he was about to find out.

"Why don't I check again? Just to be sure." Jack said seductively, as he gently squeezed."Yep, feels real. In real need of attention, too, I'd say."

Ianto exhaled quickly, grabbed Jack by the belt and pulled him against himself roughly. Jack raised an eyebrow at him while he grasped Ianto's neck firmly with both hands, once again, circling his tongue eagerly around Ianto's hungry mouth. Ianto quickly freed the clasp of Jack's belt, as Jack began to kiss Ianto harder and faster, causing him to moan and tremble lightly. Ianto kissed him as if it were to be his last, circling his hands around to clutch Jack's arse and pull him as close as possible while still clothed.

* * * * JANTO * * * *

Jack felt like this was going to end any minute and he would find himself dreaming again, it felt too good to be true. He had never felt like this about _anyone_ before...ever. He had found himself dreaming of Ianto all the time lately. He was always sneaking lustful glances at him across the Hub. That sexy smirk... those suits, which perfectly outlined... that _arse_. He hoped no one else had noticed, but was fairly sure it was not a well-kept secret.

'_Well, as long as they don't __**see**_ _me looking,_' he had thought. _'I am the boss after all, can't be caught mentally undressing the staff ...unless they want me to'_,

Now, it would seem, Ianto _definitely_ wanted him to... and would make damn sure he did. Jack was snapped out of his thoughts as Ianto moaned loudly

"Oh _fuck_, don't stop".

Ianto had let himself lose control, kissing Jack did that to him. Hell, _thinking_ about kissing Jack did that to him. '_Why did he feel this way about another man?_' Many long nights spent thinking about Jack while offing himself, then hating himself for it. It confused him as he had never thought about another man this way, but with Jack, he couldn't _stop_ thinking about it, dreaming about it...almost _craving_ it. The things he wanted to do with this man, _to _this man, had his mind spinning. Was he _really_ doing this? Was it _really_ happening?

'Oh _fuck_, don't stop', moaned the voice in his head... but no, wait, that was out loud, _very_ loud as Ianto soon realized...

"You might wish later you hadn't said that" Jack chuckled and whispered in his ear .

"_Not a chance" _sighed Ianto, as he closed his eyes and licked his lips, grinning.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hips tightly and pulled him off the desk to his feet, kissing him hard. As his hands moved down to rest on Ianto's hips, Jack could feel Ianto's hands suddenly on his own. Each man set to unfastening the other and both pairs of trousers soundlessly hit the floor in unison.

Foreheads pressed together, their breath mingling between them, they searched each others eyes for what felt like an eternity, both bare chested, breathing heavily and trembling with anticipation...this was what they had both spent long nights fantasizing about.

"Are you sure you're ready, Ianto?" Jack asked concerned he was pushing him too fast.

"Hell, yes" he nodded, eyes half-closed, panting and grinning wickedly "Are you?".

Ianto, tongue delving deep into Jack's mouth once more, ghosted his hand over Jack's smooth, muscular chest. Jack's hands gravitated to Ianto's perfect little arse, grabbing and cinching Ianto closer to him. For Ianto, the sensation of their erections only separated by a thin barrier of fabric was almost too much to handle.

"_Fuck_", Ianto moaned, melting into Jack as his warm hands caressed Ianto's perfect little arse.

"That's the idea.", he whispered into Ianto's ear, punctuated with a lick to his neck.

Jack's hands slowly moved down inside the back waistband of Ianto's pants, as he rocked his hips against the Welshman Ianto growled in reply and spun Jack around so that he was now backed against the desk. Ianto trailed his hand down Jack's chest, dipping it down the front of Jack's pants. Jack half-laughed, half-moaned Ianto's name, as Ianto's hand gripped his throbbing cock.

'_Oh fuck, he feels better than I thought_ ' Ianto flexed his grip, smiling, as he felt Jack's cock swell and come alive in his hand.

Jack trembled despite himself the moment Ianto had touched him, surprised by just how completely his body reacted to Ianto's touch.

Ianto began to kiss and bite Jack's neck again, while slowly pumping his fist over Jack's cock, flicking his thumb over the head every few strokes. He was less playful in his biting as he felt Jack getting harder. Jack moaned and one hand shot up to the back of Ianto's neck, clutching his hair, pushing Ianto's face harder against his neck while the other clutched his arse and his hips bucked.

"Oh _shit_...Ianto" backing into the desk for support, his knees beginning to weaken as Ianto pumped him closer to the edge.

"Hmm, liking it rough, are you, sir?" Ianto said cheekily.

"_Shit_...yeah" came a breathy moan.

"Really?" said Ianto with an impish grin.

Ianto had taken control and was loving it. Control of himself, definitely, and apparently of Jack a bit too. Ianto kissed him forcefully, then teasing him by pulling away as Jack leaned in to kiss him.

Jack's hands now tugged at Ianto's pants, sliding them to the floor.

Jack dropped his own pants to the floor then ran his hands up Ianto's back, pulling him close. Ianto teasingly let go of his grip on Jack. Jack let out a grunt as Ianto grabbed him, turned and pushed him into the wall. Jack laughed and winced at the feel of the cold stone wall against his warm bare skin. Ianto slowly stroked Jack and he let out a low pleasured moan, tilting his head back against the wall.

Their naked bodies were in complete contact now, both fully aware of the others arousal, as Ianto kissed Jack, his tongue tracing the inside of Jack's hot mouth, teasing his tongue. Ianto's sexy young body pressing him against the wall, Jack clutched Ianto's perfect arse, fingers digging slightly into the soft skin in pleasure. Jack panted and moaned as Ianto's erection rubbed against his own. Ianto was nibbling on Jack's ear again, sending fire through his body as Ianto's warm breath tickled his ear.

Ianto's breath hitched as Jack's strong hands started to run over his exposed skin. The way Jack touched him, every nerve ending on fire...'_too much_' .Ianto grabbed Jack's hands and pinned them both against the wall over his head with one of his own hands. Jack's eyes widened in mild surprise.

"What's the matter? Don't like not being in control..._sir_?" Ianto whispered softly in his ear, licking his neck.

"Not usually, no, but when you do it..." his voice trailed off seductively.

Ianto kept Jack's hands pinned, using his other hand to grab hold of Jack's stone hard cock. Jack, panting hard, locked eyes with Ianto as his Welshman firmly stroked his cock, his strokes delivered more slowly, backing him down as Jack's breaths became shallow.

"Do you...get to... have all the fun?" Jack panted with a smirk as he looked up at his hands.

"You mean you're not having fun?" Ianto stopped stroking him, faking a pout.

"Oh, no, I am" Jack panted. "And I think the fun's just getting started."

Ianto's grip on Jack's hands loosened in a momentary lapse of concentration, allowing Jack to escape from his grasp. He wasted no time in turning his attention to Ianto's throbbing and neglected cock. Ianto let out what could only be described as a yelp at Jack's sudden touch. Now firmly in each others' hand, head resting on each others' shoulder, they slowly stroked one another. Though neither man wanted to rush this, the combination of their naked bodies and cocks slickened by pre-come pressed together between them, was rapidly driving them towards the brink.

* * * * JANTO * * * *

Ianto kissed Jack fiercely, nearly choking him as he thrust his tongue down Jack's throat. He shoved Ianto backward into the edge of the desk, raining kisses and licks on his neck before kissing his way down Ianto's heaving chest. He playfully flicked his tongue across Ianto's nipple before sucking the hard nub between his lips.

Electricity flashed through Ianto's body as he felt Jack's warm breath and soft tongue, sucking his nipples, his breath hitched as Jack tongued his way down over Ianto's trembling skin. Ianto's hands clutching the edge of the desk while Jack licked his way lazily down the crease between groin and thigh.

Jack looked up at Ianto with questioning eyes, "I want to taste you, will you let me?

Jack noticed a curious look sweep across Ianto's face, his two word reply almost a growl "Beg me."

'_God, that's hot_' Jack thought, his cock stiffening at Ianto's order. He sighed, closed his eyes for a moment before purring in his best mock pleading voice, "Please, Ianto, let me taste you? I can't wait anymore. _Please_?"

Ianto looked down at Jack's upturned face, eyes blown wide with lust as he replied with a smirk "What are you waiting for?"

"Permission..._sir." _his petulant eyes stared up at Ianto.

"Cheeky bastard." Ianto countered, feeling his cock twitch the moment the word dripped from Jack's lips. Jack's warm breath on his cock and the acknowledgment of Ianto's control spurring him on. "Well, get on with it! Now."

"Yes, sir!" Jack saluted and Ianto, laughing, slapped his hand away. Suddenly his knees buckled slightly and his mind went blank.

"Oh..._fuck_...Jack" Ianto rolled his head back, thrusting hips up, feeling Jack's hot, wet mouth slowly close around his throbbing cock.

Jack had his hungry mouth wrapped around Ianto, tongue eagerly tasting his sweet skin. His hands stroked Ianto's thighs, his arse and lower back, finally grasping his hips, helping Jack to maintain the suction that had both men moaning. Ianto had never felt his entire body on fire like this before. Ianto's fingers twisted themselves wildly in Jack's hair, pulling him closer.

Every deliciously perfect stroke of Jack's lips and tongue on his rock-hard cock had Ianto moaning. He bucked his hips up in counter to Jack's strokes desperately. Jack fought with every ounce of restraint he had not to finish him yet, which was not easy considering how long he waited to taste him. He intended to take his time with his horny young Welshman

Jack teased Ianto, barely dragging the tip of his tongue up and down the shaft, then taking him to his throat. Jack slowly swirled Ianto's large cock in and out of his mouth, flicking and teasing, making Ianto moan more and louder. He kissed his way from tip to sac, first licking, then sucking each of Ianto's balls into his mouth slowly, stopping at his perineum to kiss and lick, causing Ianto's breath to hitch, knees to falter, and him to put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"J-Jack." He opened his mouth to tell him to stop, that he didn't want to come yet, but what came out was "_Fuck_...don't stop...make me fuckin' come..." his panting pleas were just what Jack had been waiting to hear.

Jack took Ianto to his throat again, moaning at the sweetness of his skin. With that moan of enjoyment, Jack felt Ianto tense, and clutching his shoulders, his hips bucked, and he came, hot and deliciously sweet on Jack's tongue. Jack slowly continued milking him dry until the sensitivity was too much for Ianto.

Jack lightly licked and kissed his way back up Ianto's trembling body. Ianto, grabbing Jack's hips, delivered a bruising kiss, finding the taste of himself on Jack's tongue rather erotic.

Ianto swiftly turned Jack and backed him roughly against the desk. He passionately kissed Jack's neck , slowly tracing the outline of his ear with his tongue, stopping only to suck on and bite Jack's earlobe. Ianto's warm, wet breath against Jack's skin sent ripples down his spine.

Ianto worked his way down his chest, ghosting licks around Jack's nipple with the tip of his tongue. Jack shivered as Ianto slowly kissed, sucked and then bit his nipple and Jack grabbed him by the neck pulling him closer. Ianto slowly kissed his way down the center of Jack's muscled chest, over his abs and stopped at his waist, hands on Jack's hips, kissing and licking everywhere but where he knew Jack desperately wanted him to.

Ianto looked up at Jack as he wrapped his arms around him and rested his hands on Jack's firm arse. Ianto took a deep breath and calmed himself, he wanted to take his time. He'd caught Jack staring at his mouth, lust in his eyes many times. Jack already knew how well he could wrap his mouth around those welsh vowels, now it was time to show him how well he could wrap his mouth around him.

Ianto had been wanting this so long, he was ready, but was Jack? He slowly wet his lips and pressed a kiss to the tip of Jack's waiting cock, then slowly parted his lips, letting Jack slip inside his hot mouth inch by inch, until Ianto's mouth was completely, totally filled with Jack's cock.

"Mmm...shit... _I-anto_"

Jack inhaled sharply and steadied himself from the shock of how good his cock felt engulfed in that beautiful welsh mouth. Ianto slowly and methodically worked his tongue around Jack's thick cock. He ran his hands up and down Jack's arse, then slowly down the back of his thighs. Jack had felt many sensations during sex over his _many_ years, but this was new, different, completely unique. Never the full body electrical charge he felt when Ianto touched him. Ianto ran his hand up the inside of Jack's thigh and felt him shudder. Jack moaned softly as Ianto carefully cradled and caressed his balls while lavishing his stone-hard cock.

The young Welshman took Jack to the hilt and as he slowly started to increase his suction as he twisted and turned his eager tongue and mouth over Jack's ever-hardening cock. Again and again he took the older man to his throat, reaching a fever-pitch as Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and began arcing his hips forward begging for more.

"Unnhhh...yeah...Ianto...unnhh...gonna come..." and with one final moan, he came, warm and thick down Ianto's waiting throat. Ianto pulled back slightly and slowly continued to suck him dry until Jack could take no more of his touch, before making his way back up Jack's body and kissing him, the taste of each other combining on their tangling tongues.

* * * * JANTO * * * *

"Let's take this down to the bed." Jack suggested quietly as he reached for Ianto's hand.

"No." he pulled his hand away from Jack.

'_Shit, I pushed too far. He's changed his mind.' _Jack's face in no way hid his disappointment. It was plain to see that he was totally disturbed by the response and the look on Ianto's face.

Ianto grinned mischievously before continuing, "What I meant was 'No, we won't be taking this down to bed' I have been dreaming about bending your arse over this desk for weeks now, dammit. And. I. Will. Not. Be. Stopped." the last six words punctuated by seductive flicks of Ianto's tongue and bites to Jack's neck.

"Shit, for a second there..." Jack trailed off.

"Make no mistake, Sir, I'm gonna fuck you clear into tomorrow." his voice guttural, eyes dark with lust.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" he purred, breath hitching, feeling a sharp pull in his groin at Ianto's last declaration.

Jack made a slow show of turning around in front of Ianto so his back was to him, placed his palms on the desk top, looked back over his shoulder with a patented Jack Harkness grin and circled his hips tauntingly. Ianto slapped his arse playfully, "Don't you shake your arse at me Jack Harkness."

"It's only fair all the times you've 'Oops, dropped something' in front of me lately." He looked back at Ianto, who was stone-faced.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Jack." he deadpanned before finally cracking a smile.

"You are a naughty boy, Ianto Jones...good thing I like naughty boys."

Ianto rolled his eyes, then smirked "You have no idea, Jack..."

"Then show me what ya got."

Jack started to lay his torso flat on the desktop, when Ianto slid his hand up Jack's back giving him a strong 'helpful push' onto the desktop, pressing himself against Jack's arse and pressing Jack into the desk's edge, eliciting a soft moan from Jack.

Ianto, leaned over Jack, his chest to Jack's back, kissing his neck and down his back, hard-on pressed against Jack's arse. Ianto kissed his way to that beautiful arse, his hands on Jack's cheeks slowly spreading him open. Jack's hips pushed back in anticipation. Jack felt a warm breath then his breath hitched as he felt the tip of Ianto's wanton tongue slowly pressing it's way into his arsehole.

Again, Ianto took his time, having to fight to keep control every time he heard Jack's breathy moans. Hearing Jack's moans of pleasure, Ianto started thrusting his tongue deeper and faster until Jack started to shake slightly. Jack, panting, opened a desk drawer, groping wildly in it, producing a small bottle of lube from inside.

"Feeling pretty confident were you, sir?" as he motioned to the bottle.

"Boy Scouts, you know be prepared and all that." Jack Harkness smirk plastered on his face.

Ianto rolled his eyes, shaking his head and took the lube from Jack. Squeezing some in his hand, he began tracing a slick digit around Jack's hot, little hole, before slowly sliding a finger into Jack, working him. Ianto had his hand splayed across Jack's lower back as he carefully slid in a second, then a third, getting him ready for what was about to come.

Ianto ghosted his hands from Jack's shoulders down to his hips, where they stopped. Ianto grasped Jack firmly by his hips and Jack tingled with anticipation of what was next. Ianto slowly pushed the head of his cock between Jack's firm cheeks and moaned softly, closing his eyes. Jack arched his back, feeling the exquisite burn and moaned in pleasure, backing up against the pressure.

Ianto inched his cock into Jack at an agonizingly slow pace, until he stilled himself, willing himself not to move. He had to hold Jack's hips to him tightly to keep him from moving.

"Move, Ianto, please..." Ianto moved a fraction of an inch and was delighted to hear the sounds this brought from Jack, his muscles tightening around Ianto.

"Just relax. I'm not done with you yet. Not. Even. Close." those final three words accompanied by long slow exaggerated strokes.

"_Ianto_." Jack's mind was reeling, he had expected many surprises from Ianto, but not anything like this maddeningly erotic dominance, nor did he expect himself to let Ianto do so.

Ianto began to thrust his cock in and out of Jack's tight ass, in earnest, driving in until he was thigh to thigh with Jack, then pulling out completely.

"Unh..._Ianto_." Jack moaned. "That feels...so...good."

"Fuckin amazing here, too."

"Fuck me Ianto...harder, please?" Jack's panting breaths edging him closer to the brink.

"Unh..._fuck_...Jack...so tight...so fuckin _tight_..." Ianto was breathing more heavily with every thrust as Jack's moans of pleasure got louder and faster.

Ianto was as hard as he had ever been, the sound of Jack's enjoyment adding to his own. Ianto couldn't talk, his brain was swimming in the euphoria from finally being with Jack. Ianto thrust harder, deeper, faster as Jack started to moan with every thrust. The harder and deeper Ianto thrust the louder Jack moaned.

"Unnhh...Ianto...harder, yeah",

"Ohh..._Fuck_...Jack"

Ianto grabbed Jack's shoulders and with Jack's last moan and a final deep thrust, Ianto suddenly felt as if he had been hit by lighting, his body shook violently and he came hard, fast, and hot. Jack felt the warm rush of Ianto's release, his own cock hardening again in response.

Ianto slowly pulled out, panting, and still trembling from his violent release, resting his hands on either side of Jack on the desktop. Jack turned over underneath him and kissed Ianto feverishly. Jack kissed and caressed Ianto as he gently slid out from under him and let Ianto lay himself over the edge of the desk to catch his breath.

"Fancy a bed now?" Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and Ianto nodded.

* * * * JANTO * * * *

Jack went down to the bunker first, his hands ghosting Ianto's hot, sweat-covered skin as he descended the ladder. Ianto, panting in anticipation, felt Jack's warm breath on his back as he reached the bottom. Jack kissed and licked his way down to his arse. Jack kneaded his cheeks while slowly spreading them apart to reveal Ianto's tight little arsehole. He wanted Ianto to never forget this so he was going to take his time, draw it out, make him squirm.

Ianto clutched the ladder tightly as Jack began his assault. Jack wet his lips and slowly ghosted the tip of his tongue around the rim, smiling to himself as Ianto mewled and pushed his hips backward, searching for his tongue. Using slow flat tongued licks, Jack continued to run circles around Ianto's quivering hole.

"Unh...don't stop...please, _sir_..."

"Such perfect...manners...to go with...this...perfect...hole." he teased, marking each pause with a lick.

Jack couldn't wait anymore. By denying Ianto, he was denying himself, and he was tired of waiting. He touched the tip of his tongue to Ianto's arsehole and immediately he moaned and pushed backward to meet it. Jack circled the tip of his tongue around slowly as he slipped his tongue inside Ianto, causing him to arch his back, moan and white-knuckle the ladder, all at once.

"Unh, _fuck_ that feels amazing!"

"You think that feels good...just wait" he laughed and then frantically began tongue-fucking Ianto's quivering hole, until his legs started to shake and then he slowly withdrew his tongue.

Ianto turned quickly, pulling him up and planting a bruising kiss to Jack's lips, stroking Jack's cock as he walked him back towards the small bed and intending to push Jack down on top of it. Jack spun them at the last second and Ianto wound up on his back on the bed, Jack straddling him, cocks pressed against one another as they continued the frantic kiss. Jack reached into the bedside table distractedly, and after some blind rummaging through it retrieved a bottle of lube.

He felt Ianto laugh beneath him. "What is so funny?"

"Just never known you to be this prepared for anything, sir."

"You don't have to keep calling me 'sir', you know." he said, oblivious to why Ianto continued to do so, even though, he had to admit it was pretty fuckin hot to hear him keep saying it.

"I know..." a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his mouth "But you like it..._I can tell_" his eyes traveled south.

"You...naughty boy..."

"You love it."

"Without a doubt."

Jack settled himself between Ianto's thighs and slowly, lovingly coated Ianto's tight hole, before gently slipping a single digit into Ianto's slickened hole. He slipped in inch by inch and back out again, carefully watching Ianto for signs of pain. As the slow burn was becoming intense pleasure, Ianto's breath hitched and Jack felt him tense, so he stilled his hand, giving Ianto time to relax. Ianto whimpered at the sudden lack of sensation.

"oh, fuck, jack, please" he whispered "just keep going"

"I don't want to hurt you, Ianto."his voice full of concern

"you're not...just...keep going, _please_." he whispered, his eyes half-closed.

Jack started sliding a single digit in and out of Ianto slowly twisting, teasing. He slipped a second digit beside the first, as Ianto continued to moan and rock his hips against Jack's motions. Finally a third was introduced eliciting the most cock-hardening moans Jack had ever heard. Jack kept pace until an accidental brush against Ianto's prostate almost made him come on the spot.

Jack thought he heard Ianto saying something but could not quite make out what it was. He leaned over to listen and kissed Ianto's neck as he worked his lover into a frenzy. He smiled, laughing to himself as he heard what it was.

"fuck me, fuck me, please god, just fuck me" Ianto panted and muttered over and over almost inaudibly, hips bucking against Jack's hand, fingers twisted deep in the sheets, his cock dripping pre-come shamelessly.

"Now?"

"yes, fuck me...please god...yes, Jack...now"

Ianto stopped his mutterings and whimpered loudly in disappointment at the loss of digits, but soon his heart was pounding from feeling Jack's heat against his arse, knowing what was about to happen.

"Fuck me, Jack." he wet his lips, licking Jack's lips as he came in for a crushing kiss. "I want you inside me...NOW" his pupils wide and dark with lust.

Jack slowly, carefully entered himself into Ianto's perfect ass. At first, Ianto thought he'd burst, Jack filled him so completely, stretching him, then Ianto let himself drown in the delicious friction of Jack's cock in and out of his tight hole. Jack was slow and steady, he didn't want to hurt Ianto, and wanted to savor every moment.

"Unh...feels so good, Ianto...so tight" each slow stroke followed by another agonizingly slow stroke, Jack slowly building momentum.

"Unh...god, Jack...too slow..._fuck me_", Ianto moaned impatiently as he put his hands on Jack's hips yanking his hips down hard, driving Jack deeper inside him, grazing his prostate. "Fuck!" he screamed, tensing, his eyes rolling back, as he took Jack fully.

The scream startled Jack, so much so that he stilled himself, thinking he had hurt Ianto. "Shit, Ianto, are you alright?" his voice betraying his concern.

"That...was..._fuckin_ fantastic!" he panted, his voice roughened with want "Fuckin hell, Jack, what are you waiting for? Do it again."

He had never felt anything like this before, relishing the burning stretch as Jack's cock mercilessly reamed his arse and he couldn't get enough. Ianto moaned and grinned wildly at the delicious friction as Jack rode him hard, totally ready to let Jack fuck him into complete submission.

Jack's cock continued pistoning thrusts, faster, harder and deeper. Over and over Jack thrust himself inside as Ianto's plaintive cries of "faster" "harder" and "deeper" filled his ears and sent shivers down his spine. Jack could feel his impending orgasm, but would not allow himself release until Ianto was ready.

Ianto, clutching Jack's sides like a drowning man on a piece of driftwood, continuing begging moans, now a mix of English and Welsh "galetach"(harder), "Fuck", "gyflymach"(faster), "Jack", and "dyfnach" (deeper).

Jack's body suddenly felt completely on fire, then with hands gripping Ianto's hips firmly and a few more precisioned thrusts, Ianto felt the hot jets of Jack's release filling him, as his own orgasm crashed over him, quickly blanketing his chest and stomach, warm, thick and viscous.

Jack breathed heavily as he leaned over Ianto panting, lowering his mouth to Ianto's torso. With his eyes locked on Ianto's face, his tongue slowly licked over the slick and sweaty skin, lapping up the sweet taste of Ianto, his cock shockingly beginning to stir yet again as Ianto moaned at the sight. Both men had never come this hard before, and rarely in such quick succession, '_you have no idea what you do to me.' _was the only thought in both men's minds.

Jack went to the bathroom and returned with warm, damp rag and carefully swiped it across Ianto's soft skin, wiping what his tongue had missed, which truthfully was not much...Ianto tasted so fantastic, Jack was determined not to waste a drop. He then wiped himself off, tossing it in the hamper, before climbing into bed next to Ianto.

* * * * JANTO * * * *

Ianto took longer than usual to regain his senses, his brain thick and foggy. His entire body surged and twitched, '_I have just been fucked senseless_' he thought to himself as a devilish smile crept across his face. '_I came and he never fuckin' touched my cock...fuck, that's talent.'_

"No, it's _skill_" Ianto just looked at Jack in disbelief. That had to have been a lucky guess.

"Wha-...d-did you...?" Ianto suddenly confused, wondering how Jack knew what he was thinking.

"Hear you?" Jack questioned with a grin. "The look on your face gave away most of it, the rest I just _sensed_ I guess." Jack shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly.

"Sensed, Jack? As in 'Empathic Sense'?" causing Ianto to panic about what other thoughts Jack had '_sensed'_.

Jack was caught off-guard and quickly tried to mask his reaction, but unfortunately not before Ianto noticed. He had forgotten that Torchwood London had been researching it before Canary Wharf.

"Yes...although, in my defense, I haven't actively used it in decades." he looked at Ianto, eyes full of remorse.

"And, what? You decided to use it _now_?" Ianto's eyes blazing at Jack's intrusion on his personal thoughts.

"Ianto, I didn't _decide _to use it." Jack snapped back. He took a deep breath before continuing, "You studied it at Torchwood London, right?"

Ianto nodded, his eyes still dancing with anger.

"So you know a person can unconsciously 'push out' a thought or feeling?"

Again, Ianto nodded, the anger slowly clearing from his eyes.

"Now, I'm guessing that you pushed the thought out loud enough for me to hear." he looked Ianto dead in the eye, "I'm sorry." surprised to find he actually meant it.

Ianto noticed that the sentiment was genuine and then softly chuckled. "Just be sure to keep yourself out of my thoughts from now on, Jack Harkness."

Jack huffed and pouted playfully at the less obvious interpretation of that sentence.

Ianto smiled at him, understanding Jack's interpretation, "You know what I meant, Jack."

"You can't stop thinking about me..." he teased "So I'll never be out of your thoughts..." he added, "However, I will promise that I won't 'Sense' you, at least not on purpose."

"Deal."

"Now scoot over and give me some room."

"Just for a little while, Jack."

Ianto rolled to his side and Jack curled up tight behind him, pulling the blanket up to shield their over-heated skin from the cold of the bunker.

"Ianto?"Jack whispered, kissing the nape of Ianto's neck.

"Yeah?" Ianto yawned softly.

"Stay." It was almost inaudible, but Jack could hear the catch in his voice as he spoke and silently cursed himself for being so needy.

Ianto nodded, his chest tightened, hope filling him, smile on his face as his eyes drifted closed.

"G'night, Ianto." he whispered into Ianto's ear, placing a kiss behind his ear.

Ianto mumbled an incoherent reply.

They settled finally, Jack's hand resting on Ianto's heart, their skin touching completely from shoulder to toes, before both drifting off to sleep.

IANTO KNOWS EVERYTHING...(Told you it said so at the bottom of the screen.) ;P

* * * * End * * * *


End file.
